No room for more love
by Ui
Summary: When the girls learned that Keitaro was planning to propose to one of the girls, they started to argue who he would marry. Seeking a compromise, Haruka proposed that the girls fight each other fairly for Keitaro's heart.


Love Hina  
  
There went an uproar in the inn since Kaolla found a diamond gold ring in Keitaro's apartment and explicitly bragged to the other girls that he was going to marry her by showing the ring to them. Then all girls started to argue about Keitaro was hers. Arguing ended into unresolved bickering until Haruka, who got tired of listening to their self-centered debate, interrupted the girls with a suggestion.  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" Haruka shouted.  
  
Everyone finally stopped fighting over Keitaro and focused their attention to Haruka.  
  
"What do you call us for?" Naru inquired.  
  
"I cannot help but notice you all girls, even Sara are fighting over my nephew's hand in marriage so I thought of a suggestion that would guarantee only one of you total domination over Keitaro," the innkeeper said with a smirk.  
  
Sara, a petite blue-eyed blonde preteen girl with a crush on Keitaro, snickered, "Auntie Haruka, what's your brilliant suggestion? I'd love to hear it, please."  
  
"I will do it no matter the cost. Please tell us, Aunt Haruka," declared Kanako Urashima, a raven-haired sister of Keitaro.  
  
"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win my man's heart. I'm in," added Kitsune, a brown-haired voluptuous woman.  
  
"So am I, heh, heh," agreed Mutsumi  
  
"That makes three of us. Sorry to say it to your faces but Keitaro's mine," laughed Kaolla, a green-eyed blonde preteen.  
  
"No. That's not going to happen as long as I'm around," vowed Shinobu, a petite jet black-haired girl. "Please tell us, Ms. Haruka."  
  
"Yes, please, Miss Haruka. I don't care what cost is as long as it guarantees my claim," declared Motoko, a long raven-haired woman..  
  
"I don't mind it as long as it's not hurting anyone," Keitaro stepped in.  
  
"All right, girls.I have a proposal for you girls," said Haruka. "How about a sword fight?"  
  
"A sword fight?!?!" they all said. Shinobu gasped nervously with fear in her voice. Motoko, Kaolla and Sara said with intrigue in their tones. A clueless Mutsumi voiced her puzzlement. Keitaro, Naru, Kanako and Mitsune sounded shocked.  
  
"Wait. Wait. What are you saying, Aunt Haruka?" protested Keitaro. "You can't mean to pit girls against each other's friends.'  
  
Haruka smashed her nephew's face with her fist. Keitaro moaned. She told him to shut up and he obliged.  
  
"If you want Keitaro badly, why don't you all fight each other to death?" suggested Haruka. "Are you in?"  
  
"I am," they all asserted with equal certainty  
  
"Good. Now come outside in next hour. Your prize, Keitaro awaits the victor amongst you," snickered Haruka.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the girls said in unison.  
  
Soon, every girl came outside the inn with Keitaro tussled, tied up and wrapped like gift or more like a prize.Motoko agreed to loan her spare swords to each girl.  
  
Haruka reserved the right to select the contestants with the other girls' reluctant approval.  
  
Kaolla and Sara were chosen to fight each other. Motoko's opponent was Kanako. Naru was selected to fight Mutsumi. Finally, Haruka pitted Shinobu against Mitsune.  
  
Each pair of opponents went to a circle on the ground and sternly faced each other.  
  
"Kaolla, I want you to know we had fun together," Sara told her friend.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Kaolla said.  
  
"I can't lose to you no matter what our friendship means to me. I'll win at the cost of your life," the American girl said.  
  
"We'll see," she laughed  
  
"On my mark, one, two, three, begin fight," yelled Haruka.  
  
Kaolla lunged at Sara and eagerly started a series of wild attacks and offensive thrusts. The smaller blonde tried her best to stay alive and beat her but her diminutive size was no match for the energetic weird girl.  
  
Kaolla was able to pry the sword out of the blue-eyed blonde's hands with her sword and stabbed her heart through the chest. A moment later, the blood at first dripped, then began to flow heavily from Sara's mouth and she collapsed on the ground. Kaolla raised her sword in the air and bellowed jubilantly.  
  
""Winner is Kaolla Su," announced Haruka.  
  
Motoko and Kanako both fought with each other feriously and never stopped nor relaxed their guard despite the fact that they are evenly matched. Motoko parried and then thrust. Kanako blocked her opponent's thrusts and began an offense. The other woman deftly deflected the sword thrusts.  
  
"It seems we are evenly matched," smirked Kanako.  
  
"Not anymore," sneered Motoko. She was able to maintain the distance of the sword and bent both of her arms in order to make the distance look short, waiting until Kanako came closer to her. As Kanako came nearer, Motoko took the advantage and stretched her arms to jab the sword right into her belly.  
  
Kanako gasped, spurting blood from her mouth. Then she fell down.  
  
"Winner is Motoko," declared Haruka.  
  
For Naru, defeating an extremely clumsy and untalented girl like Mutsumi was a very easy matter. Being a klutz, Mutsumi predictably fought more like a sloth, waving her sword erratically in the air, missing the brown-haired girl by a foot. Naru decided to end this charade when she chopped the klutz's head. Mutsumi's head was separated and rolled down five feet away from her fallen body.  
  
Naru won this fight in fifty-three seconds. She realized Mutsumi was the lousiest fighter she ever met.  
  
"Winner is Naru," observed Haruka.  
  
The fight did not go well for Shinobu who is much smaller than her opponent and is poorer at defending herself. Mitsune battled aggressively while the smaller girl nervously fought back. the black-haired girl nearly lost her grip on her sword as they exchanged thrusts. Unfortunately, she couldn't maintain her grip because the vibrations from the clashing of swords began to hurt the hands of someone who had never used a sword before.  
  
Finally, Shinobu dropped the sword from her numb hands, allowing the short brown-haired girl to pierce her heart with the sword. Shinobu suddenly felt cold and numb. And she fell on the spot, dead.  
  
"Winner is Mitsune," said Haruka.  
  
"Now, Kaolla will fight Motoko. And Naru will face Mitsune. Any objections?" Haruka queried.  
  
No one objected.  
  
"Good. Now face your opponents and let the fight begin now!" Haruka bellowed.  
  
"I am sorry to have to kill you. Motoko-chan, I enjoyed kissing you but I like Keitaro more."  
  
"Kaolla, don't be sorry because I'm going to win my Keitaro, "retorted Motoko.  
  
Kaolla started to jump at Motoko. Unfortunately, the preteen's tactical mistake left her guard open to the better swordswoman's attack. Motoko thrust her sword right through the middle of her chest, holding her in the air like a barbecue on a stick. She shoved Kaolla's body off her sword. She stared at the dead girl with emotionless eyes. The fight had ended the moment it began.  
  
"Winner is Motoko," shouted Haruka.  
  
"Listen, Naru, we've been best friends since school. But I'm not gonna let our friendship come between me and Keitaro," Mitsune warned.  
  
"Neither will I," retorted Naru.  
  
Naru and Mitsune charged towards each other. The long-haired girl blocked the short-haired girl's attack. Then Naru struck but was deflected by Mitsune's timely defense.  
  
They distanced each other again and launched towards each other. Naru sliced her friend's belly before she could touch the other.  
  
Mitsune stopped to cover her belly wound but she lost a lot of blood and the sword slashed her vital organs in the body. Soon, the short brown- haired woman collapsed, leaving Naru as the victor.  
  
"Winner is Naru," said Haruka. "Now Naru and Motoko will battle each other for Keitaro's heart, will either of you two?"  
  
"I do," Naru said.  
  
"I do," Motoko said, equally certain.  
  
"Then let the fight proceed."  
  
Motoko, starting the first offense, clashed swords with Naru. The brown- haired woman managed to hold her own against Motoko for several minutes. But the raven-haired woman was clearly the better swordswoman. She quickly swirled around behind Naru and stabbed her in the back. The long brown- haired corpse lay down on the ground with Motoko's sword embedded in her back.  
  
"Winner is Motoko," said Haruka, raising the long black-haired victor's hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Motoko," Keitaro sobbed, not looking at her. Instead, he looked at Naru's body with sad eyes.  
  
"Forget Naru. You're mine,' said Motoko, grabbing his head and making him look at her in the eye. "Call me sama.'  
  
"Yes, Motoko-sama,' sniffed Keitaro.  
  
Embracing Keitaro, she kissed him on the mouth blissfully with passion.  
  
/====the end===== 


End file.
